vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
True Archer
Summary True Archer (真アーチャー, Shin Āchā) is the "True" Archer-class of Bazdilot Cordelion in the False and True Holy Grail War. True Archer's True Name is Alcides (アルケイデス, Arukeidesu), the human side of Heracles whose divinity has been lost through interference from his Master's Command Spells awakening past memories from his life and mud from the Fuyuki Grail. The interference from his master also caused him to gain the abilities of an Avenger-Class Servant. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with King's Order and Nine Lives Name: True Archer, Alcides Origin: Fate/strange fake Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant with characteristics of an Avenger-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer and Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Managed to accurately snipe Gilgamesh and his master from twenty kilometers away) Summoning (Can summon Cerberus and his other Noble Phantasms), Homing Attacks and Energy Projection with Nine Lives (Can shoot nine dragon-like homing lasers]], Statistics Amplification (Can gain power from the enmity of others towards himself) Can steal the Noble Phantasms of others, which may be their most prized weapons, techniques, or abilities that define their character, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), The Pelt of the Nemean Lion "rejects" civilization, rendering it impossible to damage him with man-made weapons, Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form,Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, and Magic-based abilities such as Petrification and Spatial Manipulation, Immunity to Conventional Weapons, Can continue fighting with lethal injuries, Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have basic regenerative abilities) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to his Berserker self, could repel numerous treasures from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon), higher with King's Order (Goddess of War enhances the power of his weapons and it is a A-rank anti-fortress Noble Phantasm) and Nine Lives (It can serve as an A+ Anti Fortress Noble Phantasm making it comparable to Gawain's Excalibur Galatine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A-Rank in Agility, making him one of the faster servants, the speed of his arrows surpasses the speed Gilgamesh's Auto Defensors lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class E (He held up the sky in his legend) Striking Strength: Mountain Class, higher with King's Order and Nine Lives Durability: Mountain level (Survived getting punched by Hippolyta who boasts B-rank strength that is further enhanced by Goddess of War). His invulnerability to man-made weapons with the Pelt of the Divine Beast makes him difficult to harm. Stamina: Very High Range: Kilometers with arrows (Easily sniped Gilgamesh from twenty kilometers away) Standard Equipment: His bow and arrows and the numerous Noble Phantasms gained from King's Order Intelligence: Although he is normally of noble bearing, his Master's machinations have turned him into a resentful, remorseless killer who seeks the Holy Grail and will use and kill anyone who gets in his way. Despite giving up all his god given abilities and techniques in favor of the skills he accumulated from his life as a human, Alcides is still a incredibly skilled warrior, being able to snipe Gilgamesh and his master from twenty kilometers away without any problems as well as repelling countless of the high class Noble Phantasms fired from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. He even managed to accurately shoot down Hippolyta's arrows while toying with her. In addition he is even recognized by Enkidu, to be a strong servant that possesses powerful aura that is equal to Gilgamesh. He is also among the handful of Servants who possess the Eye of the Mind (True) skill, which showcases just how much experience he has accumulated. Weaknesses: Alcides has a great loathing for humanity, the Gods and himself, even going as far as refusing to look upon the works of man. His hatred for the Gods is so strong that he would want to kill them and those that claim to be Gods. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms King's Order: Twelve Glories: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the "proof of crushing the Twelve Labors" performed by Heracles. Upon losing his Divinity and God Hand after being forced into his state as Alcides. It manifests as a necessity of having proof of the accomplished labors in place of God Hand. The Noble Phantasm is the embodiment of "having owned the Noble Phantasms in one's legend", allowing him to utilize all the tools he obtained in life. But due to the very nature of the Noble Phantasm itself, Alcides magical energy consumption is greatly increased. However due to giving up his divinity and the lack of mystery in the modern era all of them are greatly weakened compared to their original versions. *'Pelt of the Divine Beast (First Labor):' The Pelt of the Nemean Lion, a Divine or Demonic Beast that "rejects" human civilization, due to its ability to reject human civilzation it was rendered immune to all man-made weapons. Due to slaying the beast for his First Labor and using the Pelt afterwards, it would normally be a separate Noble Phantasm from King's Order but upon transforming into Alcides it becomes a part of King's Order. It takes the form of a a long, decorated cloth with a pattern that Alcides wears around his face and body giving him the special properties of the Beast. Making him extremely difficult to harm, even Noble Phantasms would be completely useless against him should they be man-made. * Stymphalian Bird (Sixth Labor): From Heracles' Sixth Labor when he slew, the Stymphalian Birds, the monstrous beasts that the War God Ares used as familiars. Alcides summons them by shooting countless bronze arrows into the air, the arrows transform into the beasts as the descend, taking the form of giant birds with bronze-coated beaks, wings, and talons. While they don't posses much power, they are driven with bloodlust to attack his enemies. *'Goddess of War (Ninth Labor): War God's Military Sash': Originally Hippolyta's sash that Heracles obtained during his Ninth Labor. It's remodelled from an offshoot of the war banner of her father Ares. While it doesn't look particularly impressive, it seethes with an abnormal amount of magical energy and possesses a divine aura thick enough to make it seem like a god had used it. Wearing it greatly increases the user's divinity and parameters, but its strength cannot exceed a certain point due to mystery in modern society being weak. However, due to his hatred for the gods in his current state, Alcides instead channels this energy into his weapons to further increase their power. *'Cerberus (Twelfth Labor):' A unnamed Noble Phantasm that represents his twelfth labor, the capture of the Watchdog of Hades, it allows Alcides to summon Cerberus to his aid. Although it is a powerful three-headed dog the size of an elephant, the fact that it is summoned without Hades' protection prevents it from displaying its true power as a Divine Beast. Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads: The most trusted Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit Heracles. It's the technique he used to slay the Hydra in life. Originally used with his bow, he can use it in any form he pleases, depending on his target and the circumstances. It can be delivered with any weapon he has on hand, displaying power on the level of a Noble Phantasm regardless of the specifics, and can display a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Heracles' normally uses the Anti-Phantasmal beast version when performed with a bow, shooting out arrows that turn into nine homing dragon-like lasers, but it's currently unknown what form Alcides prefers. Reincarnation Pandora: Usurper of the Celestial Wind: Alcides' EX-Rank Noble Phantasm that was only made available through his blackening as an Avenger. When activated, it steals the Noble Phantasm of an opposing Servant, which can be a powerful weapon or a special form or ability prized by the target, as shown when it stole Berserker's From Hell. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Alcides' C Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. Alcides' original rank in this skill was A but due to being forcefully turned into a Avenger/Archer hybrid it's lowered to C, which mean that is only possible for him to stay in the world for one day without a Master. Avenger: The signature class skill of Avengers, that Alcides gained through his master's machinations. Representing the existence of one who gathers the grudges and hate of others and takes it onto themselves, it converts damage and malice turned on him into magical energy and strengthens them. Due to his incredible self-loathing and lack of empathy have given him an A-Rank in this skill. Personal Skills Distortion: A skill that indicates that a Servant's existence has been distorted, gaining skill that he should not have. Due to being bathed in the mud of the Fuyuki Grail, Alcides has gained attributes of the Avenger class, as reflected by this skill. Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Even in the direst of situations, Alcides can calmly analyze the conditions of a battle and his opponent's capabilities to reach the optimal course of action, considering every possibility, even if his chance of victory is only 1%. Due to having his God given abilities be thrown away, he gains this skill instead, showcasing the abilities and skills he gained as a human. Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination.The skill also also increases the damage inflicted upon the opponent during melee combat, due to this skill Heracles managed to kill several monsters unarmed. Heracles who had a brave and daring spirit had an rank of A+. But after becoming Alcides the divine curse inside of him manifests, resulting in a huge drop down to E-rank. Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's will to stay on the battlefield as well as their exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Alcides has an A+ rank in this skill, allowing him to fight on in the face of deadly injuries, remaining alive to briefly fight even after receiving decisively lethal wounds . Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Bow Users Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Snipers Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7